Pirates of the Caribbean: Story of the Raven on the Water
by The.Convergeance.Is.Ragnarok
Summary: Five friends get sucked into one of their favorite movie worlds of all time: Pirates of the Caribbean! What do they do when they're separated and alone with their favorite (or not) characters? Why can't Emmaline seem to hide from Mr. Norrington? Has Jack met his match in Abbigale when it comes to creativity? Why the hell does Nicholas find poking the skeleton men so funny?
1. Prologue

So yeah, I started another story. This one I intend to finish. I also am not sure of the quality of the fic, so could people please review and tell me if I did a good job? I'm going to try to update at least once a month, hopefully once a week, but I'm really bad with planning and I have little idea where this is going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does. Unfortunately. The only people I own are my OCs.

* * *

><p>I could say I had a normal life. I could say that I never once cried when a character in a show or book died. I could say that I liked sports, gossip, and coffee, like basically the rest of the girls in my school, save a few. I could say that books are just book and movies are just movies. I could say that T.V. shows weren't real. But then I'd be lying, drastically.<p>

My name is Emmalinne Corbet. I'm a Virgo, born on September 5th, 1981. I like sleeping in and staying up into early morning. I live in New York, and I live in a small town- or rather, a village. My favorite colors are purple and green, and I love animals, minus bugs. The biggest part of me, however, is the books, shows, and movies that I like. Without things like Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, Narnia, Marvel, and Supernatural, my story wouldn't be the way it is now. I'd probably be a boring secretary at the doctor's office that nobody likes to talk to.

I also owe my success and my story to my friends. My four friends that have been with me through thick and thin. Abbigale Hudson, my shy, introverted, British, sea-sailing, kraken-slaying friend. Dayzee Velvette, my chubby, French, skirt-wearing, banana-fearing, skeleton-fighting friend since fourth grade. Zachariah Smuthres, a Chinese, gold-wearing, Oreo-eating pirate that shares a name with a douche of an angel (at least, in Supernatural). Lastly, Nicholas Lyrie, an African, baseball-playing, turkey eating, sensitive bag of bones. Together, we accomplished great things and met great people- though, admittedly, most of them were supposed to be fictional. We got the happily ever after that so many people want and so few people get… even though we had to leave behind some things that were precious to us, we kept each other. So... maybe this isn't my story, so much as _our_ story. The Story of the Raven on the Water.


	2. Birthday Greetings

Another chapter! Tonight! Hooray!

I had the disclaimer in the prologue so I don't think I'll need to do one this chapter… maybe I'll do one next chapter.

Also, the main character is Emmaline, but I will narrate as other people. And, there will be some different styles of writing depending on who's POV it is, because people see things differently and think differently from each other. Some people might see things as straight forward, and others might see in a lot of detail (I.E. Sherlock, anyone?). So Emmaline hasn't got a lot of detail unless she is specifically looking for it, because she doesn't really notice many things unless she looks for it.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! Party time!" Someone shouted as they threw the door to my house open. Dayzee Velvette. A moment later she came running into my kitchen, where I was trying to cook a burger (note: <em>trying<em>). She set down a container of cookies on the table.

"I brought cookies! Chocolate chip, your favorite!" She said brightly, hugging me from behind.

"Oomph!" I gasped as she squeezed the breath out of me. "That's cool. Did you make them?" I asked.

She blushed, looking embarrassed. "Uh, no. My mom did. I can't bake. Like, at all. But I can make burgers, so sit down and I'll make that for you!"

Doing as she said, I sat down at my kitchen table. "Do you know when the others will be here?" I inquired. "Or did they not say anything to you?"

"No idea," Dayzee said, flipping the burger expertly. I supposed that came from being a cook at a restaurant. "But, happy birthday! 22, right?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yup. 22. So, Daze, are the cookies my present or did you bring something else for me?" I looked into the mudroom, trying to see if there was anything there. I didn't see anything, but that was mostly because the door frame was small and I could only see a little bit into the room, anyway.

"It's in my car. I can't bring it in because I couldn't wrap it… so in the car it is!" Dayzee set a plate down in front of me with the burger on it, in a bun. "Le dîner est servi!" She said in French. I smiled.

The next hour went by fast, Dayzee and I talking and I eating the burger, which turned out better than I could have done. At around five-ish, the door opened again.

"Goood mooring Vietnaam!" Nicholas hollered as he came in. He poked his blond head into the kitchen before coming in. "By the way, I was quoting Lucifer."

"We're not idiots, Nick. We know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Way to put a damper on things, Emmaline!" He set a box down on the table. "One birthday pie, courtesy of me! I made it!"

Dayzee snorted. "Put it in the fridge, Nick. I like apple pie cold."

I nodded in agreement. Just as Nick closed the fridge door, the front door opened again.

"Where should I put the present?" Zachariah asked as he walked into the kitchen.

I shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. Put it on the fireplace, if you want."

"I should put mine there, too." Nick scooted around Dayzee and I and ran into the front room. He walked back in a moment later, carrying a large, wrapped box and a small, wrapped box. Nick set them next to the bag that Zach had just set down. "So when's Abbigale gonna be here?"

"Right now." The voice came from behind me, at the back of the kitchen near the fridge and the sliding glass door to the back yard. Zach screamed, sounding like a dying deer. I whipped around, nearly falling over a chair. Abbigale was standing next to the door. "I decided to come in back to scare you. Seems like it worked." She looked at Zach, and I followed her gaze. Zach was blushing bright red.

"Uh, yeah, that won't happen again…" He started, but then stopped, looking at the rest of us sheepishly.

Dayzee started giggling. I soon followed, and by the time Nick lost it, I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Abby's musical laughter joined in a moment later. Soon we were all on the kitchen floor laughing like idiots… even Zach.

"Ok, ok… that was the funniest thing that I have aver heard! How do you even scream like that?" Nick gasped, looking at Zach.

Gasping for air, Zach shrugged. "I… have no… idea!" He pulled himself off the floor, leaning on the kitchen table. Still chortling, Dayzee followed suit. I stood up, shaking like a dog to make sure nothing was on me that had been on the floor, which caused Abbigale to laugh some more.

"So… anyone want to watch a movie?" I questioned, looking around at my friends' red faces of varying shades.

"I call Harry Potter!" Dayzee yelled enthusiastically. "All eight!"

"I want to watch Avengers." Abby added.

"I call Supernatural." Nick voted, crossing his arms.

"Well, I think it should be Emma's choice. It is her birthday, after all." Zach said, looking at me.

Suddenly everyone was staring at me. "Uh… I don't…" I stuttered. _I hate decisions,_ I thought. "Er… Pirates?" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

Dayzee smiled. "I forgot about those! Definitely!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You just want to see the dreamy William Turner."

"Do not!" She said shrilly. "Besides, he's happily married to Elizabeth, and I would never try to get between the two."

"Pirates it is, then," I announced, marching into the living room. "I call the love seat!"

* * *

><p>Also, this takes place in 2014, and before any of the Pirates movies.<p> 


End file.
